Bnha Halloween
by Creston Khor
Summary: It's finally Halloween!
1. Villain

"Yo! Yaomomo!"

Momo Yaoyorozu turned around to see a figure dressed in black, "Kaminari?"

"Yo!" He grinned as he waved at her, he was dressed up as a vampire while she was dressed up as a princess.

To reward the student for their hard work for the past few months, the school had decided to organise a Halloween party in one of their many gyms.

The gym was dimply lit and decorated with Halloween props, and with Present Mic as the DJ, the students were definitely having a blast. Even Principal Nedzu was enjoying himself as he slowly sipped on his tea from a corner.

Class 1-A had decided to go to the party seperately since some of them were too impatient to wait for their friends. Momo and Kaminari were one of them.

"Say..." Kaminari suddenly asked Momo, "Have you seen Jirou?"

"No, I haven't," she replied, scratching her chin, "but she should be here right around...now"

"Hey guys." said girl greeted as she appeared behind them, Jirou wore a one piece black dress with red frills along with tiny black wings at the back, completely with small devil horns in the top of her head.

Kaminari whistled, "Damn Jirou, with that outfit you're guaranteed to get a lot of stares tonight." He then was flicked in the forehead by her earphone jacks.

"Shut up Jammingyay, it was Momo's idea."

"Indeed," Momo agreed, while nodding at her outfit, "It went exactly how I thought it would be, you look good in evil things, Jirou."

"Hmm? I'd say you and I match, Kyoka."

A deep and alluring voice suddenly appeared behind her, it felt familiar yet not and the same time and Jirou couldn't put her mind to where she'd heard it before. She whipped around, only to find the person she least expected would be.

Midoriya Izuku wore a set of butler clothing, which half closed eyelids and a smirk of her face.

"It seems like we have great taste in evil, Kyoka." He said as he did a little bow, his eyes never leaving hers.

"M-midori-?Wha-How-Why?" Jirou spluttered for the first time in her life, she had been completely reduced to a flustered mess after that one sentence.

"K-kirishima, what's going on?" Both Momo and Kaminari looked at Kirishima whom had arrived after Midoriya with wide eyes.

Werewolf Kirishima rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well I was wondering how Midoriya would be like if he was a villain. But hey at least it turned out alright."

Kaminari looked at Jirou whom was struggling to form words, "You call THAT alright?"

Momo just shrugged it off as she turned towards Kaminari, "Don't you have someone you wanted to see."

"Yeah yeah don't need to remind me twice, " He waved her off as he went into the crowds.

"Well then," Momo gestured to Kirishima, "Would you like to accompany me on my journey to find my prince?"

"Gladly," the two then left, leaving Jirou and Midoriya alone.

"M-midori-..." Jirou was still unable to form words.

He stared as her, before reverting to his original self.

"I'm soo sorry Jirou!" He apologized, his face turning bright red. "I-I tried to follow what Kirishima said, b-but I've obviously made you uncomfortable, I'm really sorry."

"Please..."

"Huh?" He couldn't hear her clearly because she was whispering.

"I said please continue!" She squeaked, her face turning bright red and her earphone jacks in knots.

His eyes widened for awhile, before the smirk returned.

"Well then, hero."

She shivered, reduced to a flustered state once again.

"Shall we?"

 **A/N : I'm pretty sure I'm late XD, but here is the first chapter of Bnha Halloween! I've hinted a few more pairings in this chapter so stay tuned, and while we're at it I was thinking of cosplaying as villain Deku during the upcoming anime fest this December, what do you guys think?** **And before I end this chapter k would like to proudly announce that I have finally decided to change my name to Cog Noir! And before anyone asks, I've never watched Miraculous Ladybug before, only fan made comics.**

 **Cog** **Noir, signing out.**


	2. The Prince's Princess

Once Momo Yaoyorozu and Kirishima Eiji left the two behind, they made a beeline towards the small non alcoholic bar (much to Midnight's disappointment) as the side of the gym).

"So," Kirishima began as he continued tailing Momo, "Who are we looking for?"

She smiled, "You'll have to wait and see."

Todoroki Shouto was confused. As he watched the multiple people dancing all around him, the loud music blaring in his ears, he couldn't help but wonder, why was he here?

At first it was just curiosity, he too was curious to how Midoriya would look like in if he was a villain. So he had decided to help Kirishima out, but somehow it had turned into both Kirishima and Midoriya dressing him up as a prince.

He tugged at his collar, which unknowingly made plenty of girls around him swooned, he knew the coat was important, but frills?

He signed as he looked around, maybe he could find something to entertain himself. He could find Midoriya, since he was pretty sure that shy personality of his would leave him wandering about alone.

Just then, he stopped as his gaze lingered at a certain black haired beauty not far from him. He could only stand still as he watched Momo banter with Kirishima, a light glow in her cheeks. _My princess..._ he thought as she caught him looked and whipped her head back to a smirking Kirishima, her hands flailing and the blush on her face growing.

Todoroki may be cold, but he wasn't dense. He slowly made his way to her, his heart thumping in his chest with every step he took.

"T-Todoroki?" She let out a small squeak as he approached her, Kirishima took this opportunity to strategically retreat.

"My princess," he gave her a small bow as he extended his hand, "Care to dance?"

She let out a sound unknown to human, before straightening herself and smiled.

"Very well then."

 **A/N : Here's chapter two of the Halloween fic! I'm sorry if this was waaay shorter, I literally cramming my schedule to write this. Anyways before I end this I wanted to say I've finally decided on my name (pretty sure I said that last time too XD). This time, I'm done hiding myself. My name is Creston, nice to meet you all.** **Creston, signing out.**


End file.
